Forgotten friend version 20
by hollow101
Summary: Ichigo has returned from soul society and he's trying to get used to normal life. But now, he has been having dreams of a person talking and playing with him. who is this person, and is this person closer that ichigo realizes. ch2 up..if anybodies even
1. Chapter 1

I do not own bleach…..I just read it….

Forgotten Friend

Ch1. The dream

This story takes place after ichigo returns from soul society

I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I

It was early morning as ichigo rose from his sleep. It was the middle of winter so it was cold as hell…(e.e….you know what I mean). "Man….at least it never snowed…..or else it'd be freezing….." ichigo told himself as he walked to the bathroom to get ready for school. It had only been a couple of days since ichigo had try to rescue rukia and return home with his friends. He still thought of how he had met so many people and was still defeated by Anzai even after he had reached ban kai. Even though it had been a hollow attempt to rescue rukia, he still felt that it was not a waste. As he stood there brushing his teeth he heard his sister walk by the door. As she passed, she asked ichigo if he knew what ever happened to her disappearing clothes and he replied "how should I know?" After getting dressed and walking downstairs he breakfast so that he could avoid his father, who was sick with a cold because of the freezing temperatures. He could hear his father as he cried to his mother's poster, "Ohh…. How can I get sick at a sneeze time like this. It is my duty to protect this family." "Don't worry" yuzu told him, "after a nice day of rest, you should feel as good as new." Ichigo asked himself, "How can I even be related to him?" as he slammed the door shut.

Even though it had not snowed, it was still very cold outside and everyone was wearing their jackets, sweaters, and etc. Everybody in the school was talking as they got ready for the winter break. Many planned to hang out together while others planned to stay home so they wouldn't get sick. It was hard for Ichigo to listen to all the conversations. (Since he had just returned from the weirdest experiences of his life). To him, trying to listen was like watching paint dry but he went on. At lunch, he hung out with Asano and the tan skinned mizuiro. He listen as Asano told a stupid joke. "Hey Ichigo"  
"What"  
"What did the farmer say when he got his tractor stolen"  
"What"  
"Where's my tractor"  
"  
As the day went on, he thought to himself of the monster that lay hidden inside of him. He had wondered to himself of why it was in him or what he should do, but for now, he just had to wait. 

The day finally ended and as Ichigo walked home, he noticed it looked like it was going to start to snow. 

After eating dinner and listening to his dad talk on and on and on and on he finally went to sleep.

"hey ichigo" "you want to play a game"

"how about cops and robbers" ichigo replied

"you can be the robber ichigo, I don't want to be the bad guy"

"fine" ichigo replied in a disappointed matter. It was clear he wanted to be the cop

"hey ichigo"

"yeah"

"my mom said that I'm moving away"

"why" ichigo asked surprisingly

"I don't know, but don't forget about me ok?"

"I wont, I promise"……… "hey look, its starting to snow…"

"Let's go back inside, I don't want to get sick"

"Okay"

Ichigo woke up in a cold sweat trying to figure out what woke him up. It had been the hollow alert thingy(you know, that thing that ichigo gets after returning from soul society), it seems that a hollow was around.

As ichigo ran outside in his shinigami form, he noticed that it had started to snow.

Im done…okay….plz be nice…..I kinda suck at writing and typing…..ohh…and uhhh……I made it winter okay… 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own bleach….I just go onto Friend

Ch.2 Mysterious Enemy

Thank you if anybody even read this but I have nothing better to do so I'll type more chapters

I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!

"AAARRRGGGGHHHHH" the bird like hollow screamed as it was sliced in half by ichigo's zangetsu. "Man, It wasn't even worth waking up for….o well…..at least that's one less hollow for aizen to get." Ichigo had wondered why the hollow had chosen the middle of the night to attack but it was too late for him to do anything about……it". Just as Ichigo had finished his sentenced he sensed a huge spiritual energy appear out of nowhere. He turned back to the slain hollow but saw that it was still sliced in two. "What the hell could be giving off that kind of spiritual energy?" Ichigo thought to himself. As soon as he had started to think he saw a white star falling from the snow lit sky. As the star started to fall it suddenly zig zagged back and forth. It was weird for anything to fall from the sky but stranger for it to move in different directions. And just as it had came, it had disappeared, taking the spiritual energy with it. As Ichigo had gotten back into his bed he thought to himself of the spiritual energy and the star and of what this would hold for the future.

The following morning Ichigo woke to his dad attacking Ichigo. "Wake up IchigBAAMM." Isshin cried as he was flipped in to the floor. "WAAAAHHHH, how can you hit your own sick father?" Isshin cried. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S attacking his own son!" Ichigo yelled back. The morning ended being the same as the morning before except Isshin was not as sick as before. As to be expected, school had been cancelled because of the snow and Ichigo decided to just stay home (because it was freezing cold outside). As Ichigo lay on his bed, he thought of what was to come next for his exciting life.

"I'll see you again" said the mysterious figure as he started to enter his car "and don't forget about me."

"I wont" Ichigo replied "ohh and I got you a moving away present…..here."

"Wow….it's a star" said the figure "Thanks"

"Not just any star…it's a sheriffs star, so that you can remember all the good times we shared playing" Ichigo said in a tear ridden face.

"Well, looks like it's time for me to go" said the figure as he was called out by his mother "Bye Ichigo"

"Bye…….."

Ichigo had waken up to find that he had left a window open and the snow was breezing through. "What could these dreams mean" he thought as he open the door when the hollow alarm went off again. "Could it be the same hollow Ichigo thought?" as he started to search for the hollow.

When he finally made it to the site, he could find no trace of a hollow but Ichigo was still suspicious. The hollow alarm would not have gone off if not for a hollow. As Ichigo started to walk back to his house he was blown into a wall as a figure appeared out of nowhere. "What the fuck?" Ichigo yelled. "Ahhh, you must be Ichigo kurosaki, nice to meet you, I am arrancar no. 13 (I hope I got the no. right) hoshi was shiroi, **Kousetsu. **Please feel free to fight anytime you wish."


End file.
